Déchus
by LonelyD
Summary: " Dis moi, Dubois, pourquoi est-ce que tu bois? " Il étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Il finirait par tout lui dire. Il n'avait rien à cacher.


Fandom: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter son oeuvre.

Paring: Pansy Parkinson/Olivier Dubois.

Rating: T, pour la situation.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

Note: Une rencontre après la guerre. Drôle de pairing je l'avoue, mais j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages alors j'ai voulu les lier dans cet OS. Un drama pour la vie minable d'Olivier et de Pansy. J'avoue ne pas avoir été très sympathique avec ce cher Olivier... mais c'est la guerre. Merci à Chousi pour ces quelques conseils! J'espère avoir respecté au mieux les personnages. Et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

Marcher, sans but, sans raison. De toute façon, rien n'en avait plus. Durant toute sa vie, elle avait enchaîné les échecs. Elle avait toujours fait front, sans rien dire. Elle s'était servie de sa sale fierté, de son stupide orgueil de sorcier comme d'un bouclier. Alors quand elle avait échoué, elle les avait regardés de haut, tous, tous ceux qui la raillaient, comme si elle était supérieure. Et d'un seul regard elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle les méprisait. Ils n'étaient rien, ils ne représentaient rien. Mais contrairement à elle, ils n'étaient pas à traîner dans les rues sombres de Londres. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de vivre après la guerre. La guerre n'avait pas touché que ceux qui s'étaient battus. Ses conséquences allaient bien au delà.

Pansy n'avait jamais été du bon côté. En réalité, elle n'avait été dans aucun des deux camps. Son seul camp, c'était sa propre peau. Elle la sauvait d'abord, et pour le reste, elle avisait toujours, mais cela avait fini par lui porter préjudice. Idiote qu'elle était, elle avait voulu vendre Harry Potter. Elle avait voulu livrer ce crétin à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle se souvenait encore des regards chargés de haine que les élèves lui avaient lancé. Ils l'avaient fusillée sur place. _Mitraillée_. Parfois, la nuit, leurs yeux brillants venaient la hanter. D'autres fois encore, lorsqu'elle marchait dans les rues, comme elle le faisait en ce moment, elle avait l'impression qu'ils l'épiaient. Ils le faisaient probablement. Alors Pansy se sentait mal, mal à l'aise et ce mal être persistait.

Désormais la guerre était finie, depuis quelques mois, plus d'un an sûrement, peut-être deux même, mais Pansy ne comptait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle comptait, c'était les jours qu'elle passait à vivre médiocrement. Pansy ne l'avait jamais dit, mais ses parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent. Elle n'était même pas vraiment une sorcière de sang pur. Alors Pansy, honteuse de ce qu'elle était, elle avait imité ses anciens camarades de Serpentard. Elle prétendait. Elle aimait bien. Un mensonge par-ci, un autre par-là, elle s'inventait une vie, ça plaisait aux autres, et elle en tirait toujours parti. Elle s'attirait les faveurs de certains, se faisait respecter par d'autres et elle s'était forgée une réputation auprès des influents du monde. Mais la guerre avait tout ravagé sur son passage, y compris la vie de Pansy. Elle avait mis à jour ses mensonges. La jeune sorcière était retombée, elle s'était pitoyablement écrasée et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir.

Alors Pansy flânait toujours dans les rues, comme toutes les semaines. Pour oublier un peu sa vie, pour oublier un peu les douleurs et les regrets.

.

Après avoir évité les quelques sorciers claudiquant près des caniveaux et lancé un regard noir à un homme quelque peu éméché qui la fixait avec trop d'insistance, elle s'était dirigée vers la seule enseigne dont l'écriteau était lisible. Un petit établissement à l'allure bancale. Il était monté sur plusieurs étages et menaçait de tomber à tout moment. C'était probablement le propriétaire légèrement ivre qui, un jour, avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'empiler quelques pierres pour construire son bistro. Les fenêtres crasseuses laissaient à peine passer la lumière blême au travers des carreaux. La sorcière entra. Lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte en bois, un vieux ululement de hibou mort résonna dans tout le bar et fit sursauter les quelques badauds présents dans ce repère miteux. Quelques sorciers étaient encore accoudés au comptoir, assis sur des sièges miteux. Ils étaient tous penchés sur leur verre, les épaules voûtées, le dos courbé.

Pansy s'était avancée, juste pour prendre un verre. Elle ne verrait personne qu'elle connaissait dans cet endroit. Elle serait seule. Seule avec ses pensées. Les pensées de Pansy.

Elle s'installa au bar et posa ses bras sur le bois poussiéreux. Le serveur, derrière son comptoir, la lorgna du coin de l'oeil tout en astiquant ses verres avec un chiffon douteux.

« - Ca sera quoi pour vous?

- Un whisky. »

Après avoir reconnu le son de sa voix, le sorcier assis à côté d'elle se retourna. Pansy lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et l'identifia. C'était un de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, une des dernières personnes qu'elle se serait attendue à rencontrer dans ce bouge. Elle roula des yeux et grimaça. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et redescendit instinctivement de sa chaise, mais l'homme attrapa sa main encore sur le comptoir. De sa poigne de fer, il la retint.

« La même chose pour moi et, je paye son verre, indiqua-t-il en jetant quelques mornilles au serveur. »

Le jeune homme incita Pansy à se rasseoir. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais comme elle refusait rarement un verre, elle se rassit et prit le whisky que le serveur lui tendait. Elle amena le verre au bord de son nez et huma les fortes effluves qui s'en dégageaient. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le les teintes orangées de l'alcool et but une gorgée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le sorcier qui la regardait en souriant. Un sourire bête pensa-t-elle. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient devant des yeux injectés de sang et cachaient ses paupières bouffies et bleuies. Elle en déduit que ce n'était probablement pas la première fois que le jeune homme écumait les bars la nuit et, à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il était venu noyer ses pensées dans quelques verres amers.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un gentil petit Gryffondor comme toi viens faire ici? cracha-t-elle.

- Une Serpentard, de _sang pur_, n'a-t-elle rien de mieux à faire que de venir boire un verre dans un endroit aussi minable? répliqua-t-il.

Le barman lui lança un mauvais regard, comme si la remarque qu'avait portée son client à propos de son établissement l'avait offensé, mais il continua d'astiquer ses verres. Il semblait le faire depuis une éternité.

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour accompagner les soit disant héros de guerre. Ceux qui sont du genre psychologiquement détruits par des traumatismes inexistants. Et tout ça parce qu'ils sont juste en mal d'attention de la part de leur entourage.

- Je ne suis pas un héros de guerre, rectifia Dubois acerbe.

- Le typique petit Gryffondor qui se la joue modeste.

- Oh, tu peux parler Parkinson, objecta-t-il. Les Serpentard et leur orgueil mal placé. Excuse-moi si ma compagnie est bien loin de celle que tes anciens camarades dégénérés congénitales de Serpentard pouvaient t'offrir à Poudlard. »

Elle ignora cette remarque et fronça le nez en une mimique rebutée. Les remarques qu'ils se lançaient la replongeaient à l'époque où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Il lui sembla qu'ils jouaient une mauvaise pièce dans laquelle on aurait mis en scène un conflit typique entre des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Elle s'imagina même que la porte s'ouvrirait pour laisser les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Dubois et son gang de filles de Serpentard faire une entrée fracassante. Et après, ils mettraient à sac le bar à coup de sorts. C'était ridicule, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était obligée de le reconnaître, elle était nostalgique de cette époque qui lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine.

Elle plongea de nouveau ses lèvres dans l'alcool ambré qui les traversa et alla brûler d'un baiser ardent sa langue. Le whisky glissa de son oesophage à son estomac qu'il enflamma. Une doucereuse torture. Ses yeux se perdirent inconsciemment vers le verre déjà vide que Dubois tenait entre ses doigts crispés. En le voyant commander un énième verre, elle haussa les sourcils. Elle se rappelait de lui comme d'un garçon droit et honnête. Sa vie se résumait au Quidditch et aux bonnes notes qu'il obtenait. Sans aucune bavure. Il était apprécié et populaire, mais Olivier était également exigeant et strict. Il ne tolérait pas les erreurs ni les échecs. Il aimait contrôler sa vie. Il aimait tout contrôler. Dubois était de ceux qui étaient appréciés, des élèves que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier, de ceux qui réussissait. Olivier Dubois aurait du _réussir_. Alors quand Pansy était entrée, jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer à croupir dans un bar, assis sur une chaise usée, à noyer ses peines dans l'alcool. Il avait du être brisé pour finir ainsi.

Elle se retourna vers lui, si brusquement qu'elle le fit presque sursauter.

« Dis moi, Dubois, pourquoi est-ce que tu bois? »

Il étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire. Il finirait par tout lui dire. Il n'avait rien à cacher.

« Parce que ma femme m'a quitté pour un dégénéré congénital, expliqua-t-il calmement. Et parce que j'ai perdu mon travail au Ministère. Un conseil, ils n'aiment pas que tu arrives le matin avec la gueule de bois, apparemment, ça fait mauvais genre. »

Olivier détourna rapidement le regard. Un peu comme si se souvenir rouvrait à chaque fois un peu plus la plaie que la vie avait créée. Pansy crut même voir ses yeux briller. Une fine pellicule de larmes recouvrait ses prunelles brunes. Elle le croyait plus fort, mais sur l'instant il lui parut si pathétique, si faible.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Olivier. »

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, comme si elle s'était adressée à une connaissance de longue date.

L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se tourna lentement vers elle, relevant à peine les paroles qu'elle venait de cracher, il ne s'était pas attendu à mieux de sa part. Il la détailla. Les yeux cernés, les cheveux ternes et les traits bien plus durs qu'à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle avait vécu, la vie l'avait encore un peu plus marquée, un peu plus endurcie. Il se sentit tout à coup si proche d'elle, il crut qu'il parvenait à la comprendre. Mais elle était froide, si froide qu'il en aurait presque frissonné. Et ce regard qu'elle lui lançait. Plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens, elle déversait un venin d'un flôt continu de mépris, et bêtement il le buvait. C'était mordant, comme les vents glacés, comme Pansy. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait tellement absorbé d'alcool, tellement qu'il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de rentrer chez lui ce soir.

« Sache que l'on a tous notre part de malheur. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert. _Vous_ n'êtes pas les seuls à en souffrir. »

Pansy vida son verre, cul sec, et bondit de son siège, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. À peine eut elle franchi le perron de l'établissement qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Olivier était plus grand qu'elle mais elle lui tiendrait tête s'il le fallait. Elle voyait le regard de ce dernier divaguer alors qu'il essayait de le fixer sur ses yeux. Encore. Elle recula et l'observa. Il était si pitoyable. Entre son pull en mailles troué et ses cheveux mal coupés. Et cette canne qui lui permettait de marcher. Elle ne put décoller ses yeux du bois et crut alors comprendre, l'espace d'un instant, les raisons pour lesquels Olivier s'était trouvé dans un bar aussi minable.

Ses yeux détaillaient de haut en bas la canne à laquelle Dubois était agrippé. Elle se rappelait de celle de Lucius Malefoy. Sa canne lui avait toujours semblé un peu inutile puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'en servir. Avec toutes ces pierres précieuses, ces émeraudes et ces cristaux translucides, ces ornement et ce pommeau en forme de serpent, la canne était merveilleuse. C'était un chef d'oeuvre d'orfèvrerie, mais ce n'était que fioriture, une parure de plus que Lucius avait ajouter à tous les artifices qu'il utilisait. Elle lui sembla être à l'image de son propriétaire. Celle de Dubois n'avait rien à voir avec la canne de l'ancien Mangemort. Elle était taillée dans le bois, sans ornement, sans pierre, elle ne brillait pas. Elle était _simple_. Comme son propriétaire.

« - Arrête de la regarder, ordonna-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- C'est pour ça que tu bois, affirma-t-elle en ignorant l'ordre du sorcier. C'est pas vraiment pour ta femme, ni pour ton travail. C'est parce que tu n'arrives plus à marcher. »

Elle aurait pourtant cru qu'Olivier baisserait le regard alors qu'elle l'avait mis à jour, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la fixait toujours.

« - C'était quoi ton rêve? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

- Où veux-tu en venir?

- Réponds à ma question, insista Olivier.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je? s'exaspéra-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- As-tu honte de ce que tu es, Pansy?

- Oh Dubois... crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement? Cela ne marche pas.

- Je dis simplement que si tu ne veux pas me le dire, peut-être n'assumes-tu pas ce que tu es, expliqua le sorcier. Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi sûre de toi que ce que tu peux le prétendre.

- Je n'ai simplement pas envie de partager une partie de ma vie avec un alcoolique notoire, riposta-t-elle.

- Je crois plutôt que tu veux cacher ton manque de confiance en toi.

- Tu m'énerves, Dubois!

- Je t'ai dévoilé une partie de ma vie minable, tu pourras te moquer de moi auprès de tous tes gentils camarades si cela t'amuses, je t'ai simplement posé une question, Pansy. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Pansy s'étonna qu'Olivier lui porte un tel intérêt. À l'époque de Poudlard, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle l'avait considéré comme tous ces idiots, têtus et incapables de réflexion. Il semblait tellement différent de l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il n'était plus le même.

Et elle non plus n'était plus la même. Elle avait été contrainte à changer. Elle avait d'abord détruit son propre égo pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir travailler et vivre même si cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de son avenir. Elle avait ensuite rangé sa fierté et elle s'était promise de rester impassible, quoiqu'il advienne. Froide et tranchante comme une lame d'acier. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'était plus la gamine idiote qu'elle avait été à Poudlard, celle qui ne se souciait que de ce que les autres pouvaient dire sur elle, celle qui s'amusait à se moquer des autres, celle dont l'égo était plus que disproportionné. Alors pourquoi ne pas parler? Après tout, il était la première personne à lui avoir adressé la parole, il était la première personne à ne pas l'avoir ignorée.

« Je voulais... je voulais épouser un homme que j'aurais pu aimer et une famille, finit-elle par lâcher. »

Olivier ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux, étonné, interloqué même.

« - C'est... c'est ça le grand rêve de Pansy Parkinson? C'est _ça_ ton grand rêve?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'étonne? s'offusqua la sorcière.

- Je pensais que Pansy, la grande gueule de Poudlard, aurait eu envie d'autre chose. Comme de liberté, par exemple.

- Ca m'intéresse pas. Je voulais juste une vie tranquille, une belle vie, une vie dans laquelle je n'aurais pas à me demander si le lendemain je pourrais manger. Une vie que je n'ai _jamais_ vécue! avoua-t-elle.

- Et tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça?

- J'ai sali ma réputation et...

- Raisonnement caractéristique du Serpentard, coupa-t-il. Vous croyez que dans la vie il n'y a que votre réputation qui compte vraiment et qu'une fois salie auprès de vos gentils petits camarades, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Dis moi Pansy, est-ce que c'était vraiment avec un dégénéré congénital que tu fréquentais quand t'étais encore à Poudlard que tu avais vraiment envie de finir ta vie?

- Je...

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment un gars du style de Miles Bletchey qui tabasse ton ancienne copine Daphné que tu veux épouser? l'interrompit-il de nouveau sans prêter attention à la réponse qu'elle avait essayée de formuler. C'est ça ton grand rêve, finir à Sainte-Mangouste parce que ton riche et parfait petit mari de sang-pur t'as tapé un peu trop fort dessus? »

Olivier avait haussé un peu trop fort la voix. Les quelques passants encore présents à cette heure tardive s'étaient arrêtés et avaient lancé des regards inquiets à l'homme qui tanguait de gauche à droite sur sa canne, en face de Pansy.

« - Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu sais plus ce que tu dis, nia-t-elle, un rictus déformant son visage.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Où crois-tu que je travaillais au Ministère? Percy Weasley m'avait trouvé une gentille petite place bien tranquille dans une des sous-sections du bureau des Aurors. Les affaires familiales, très sympathique. Tu savais que ton copain Drago Malefoy en était à sa seconde tentative de suicide?

- Tu as trop bu Dubois! Arrête de mentir!

- Je ne mens pas. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas voir la réalité en face. Tu as trop peur de la vérité. Tu t'es tellement abreuvée de tes mensonges et du monde que tu t'étais créé qu'encore aujourd'hui tu crois qu'il est réel alors qu'il s'est effondré.

- Tu mens! »

Elle voulait juste qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête de déblatérer toutes les idioties qu'il ne cessait de répéter pour elle ne savait quelle raison. L'alcool lui était monté à la tête. C'était ça, c'était probablement pour ça qu'il mentait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait voulu parler à personne, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le trouve ici, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui parle et qu'elle lui réponde? Il avait du comprendre. À l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait compris, il savait qu'ils étaient pareils. Tous les deux _déchus_. Tous les deux tombés de leur piédestal. Ils avaient vu leur monde s'écrouler autour d'eux et n'avaient rien pu faire, à part compter les quelques pierres s'entassaient encore sur les ruines de leur empire. Désormais ils ne pouvaient que s'apitoyer et subir. Car ils vivaient toujours dans passé perdu.

Alors Pansy voulut le blesser, frapper pour qu'il se taise, appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

« - Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu _hais_ les Serpentard.

- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît, implora-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Tu nous hais parce que ta femme t'a quitté pour l'un d'entre nous, comme tu aurais dit. Ca te fait mal de savoir qu'un des dégénérés congénitales qui te faisaient la misère quand tu étais à Poudlard a pu te piquer ta femme à toi, Olivier Dubois, le gentil Gryffondor, droit, parfait et serviable. Avec qui elle est partie Dubois? C'est lequel de l'équipe de Serpentard qui te l'a piquée? Adrian Pucey?

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, alors laisse tomber, tu veux?

- Non, il est pas assez frappé pour que ça te déprime à ce point, poursuivit-elle. Graham Montague peut-être? Non, t'en avais rien à foutre de lui. Marcus Flint alors? C'est lui qui te l'a piquée, c'est ça Dubois, c'est lui? »

Flint s'était une épine dans le pied de Dubois. Il lui avait mené la vie dure durant toute sa scolarité. L'ancien élève de Gryffondor avait du apprendre à le battre et à l'appréhender, à le comprendre et à le maîtriser. Mais Marcus Flint s'était un vermine, un nuisible increvable. De celles qui se raccroche à la vie même lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Parce qu'elles ont toujours quelque chose à prouver. Parce qu'elles ont encore quelque chose à crever. Marcus avait fini par prendre le dessus, il avait gagné et Olivier avait capitulé. Et la jalousie ne cessait de le consumer. Un goût âpre pourrissait encore sur sa langue râpeuse.

Pansy n'avait pas besoin de réponse, les yeux d'Olivier s'était tellement assombris lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ce nom qu'ils lui avaient donné la réponse.

« Quelle décadence Olivier... Je comprends pourquoi tu bois. Toi qui es toujours resté dans les règles, toujours propre sur toi-même, toujours très droit. Aucun faux pas, presque parfait. Courageux et intelligent en plus! Tu étais promu à un bel avenir. Et voilà que la guerre arrive, tu es blessé, tu ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch, tu perds ta raison de vivre, puis ta femme se barre avec ton pire ennemi, tu commences à boire et tu perds même ton travail. Si je pouvais le faire, je te plaindrais Olivier. Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

Elle le jaugea un instant, il n'avait pas baisser le regard, mais elle voyait bien les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Pansy, tu dis ça pour te rassurer. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne mens pas. Tu as juste peur d'y croire. Et tu l'as compris. Tu es comme moi. »

Elle détourna le regard, trop fière pour l'affronter.

« J'ai vu mes rêves s'envoler, comme toi tu as vu ton monde s'écrouler. On n'est pas si différents que ça l'un de l'autre. »

Il la vit entrouvrir la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes. Au bord du précipice du gouffre. Il fit alors un pas en avant, parce qu'il attendait sa réponse. Elle pouvait bien la cracher, du moment qu'elle l'avouait.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux plus voler? »

Olivier fronça les sourcils, surpris de sa question. Il ne l'imaginait même plus qu'elle lui demande. Elle n'avait juste pas voulu reconnaître qu'elle était comme lui.

Il souleva le bas de son pantalon en toile beige pour exposer sa blessure. Pansy baissa les yeux pour voir le mollet mutilé d'Olivier. La lumière du lampadaire qui éclairait faiblement la rue lui permettait de distinguer le muscle atrophié de sa jambe. À vrai dire, elle était incapable d'affirmer si l'ancien gardien de Quidditch avait encore un muscle tellement sa jambe était maigre. Elle détourna les yeux, écoeurée par la vision que lui donnait les entrelacs de chairs roses cicatrisées.

« À Poudlard, un sort a percuté ma jambe et a arraché la moitié de mon mollet. Lorsque j'ai été à l'hôpital, je leur ai demandé de me laisser ma jambe. Ils voulaient me la couper. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour remonter sur un balais. J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Le Quidditch c'était toute ma vie. »

Il lâcha le bout de son pantalon qui recouvra de nouveau son affreuse cicatrice et fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle ne bougeait plus et restait silencieuse alors que la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Ils étaient toujours devant le bar misérable dans lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Pansy leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et se mit à tourner sur elle-même alors que les gouttes s'écrasaient sur ses cheveux. Déjà, ils étaient trempés et quelques mèches s'étaient collées à son front. Et elle oubliait. Elle oubliait tout, qui elle était, où elle était et avec qui elle était. Elle finit par s'arrêter. Faisant toujours face à Olivier, elle ancra de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de défi. Comme s'il était parvenu à l'apaiser. Comme le calme après la tempête et l'orage.

Olivier lui prit la main, tel un vieil ami.

« Viens avec moi. Je connais un endroit qui te plaira. »

Pansy ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Et puis elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait déjà dit adieu à sa fierté depuis des mois. Alors elle serra un peu plus fort la main d'Olivier entre ses doigts. Ils firent quelques pas puis disparurent dans les ténèbres d'une minable rue de Londres.


End file.
